fablefandomcom-20200222-history
To Heal and Destroy
To Heal and Destroy is the penultimate stage of Chapter 1 of Fable: The Journey. Gabriel and Theresa arrive at The Spirit Chambers within the Mare's Teeth Hills, searching for something to remove the Devourer's poison from Seren. Gabriel admits that he will pay any price in order to save his horse. Walkthrough After Theresa opens the door, guide the carriage into the cave and towards the central chamber, marked by a large red-leaved tree. Theresa introduces the three Heroes guarding the Pool of Sight: Blaze, the Hero of Fire, Stone, the Hero of the Fallen, and Sol, the Hero of Light. On the direction of the voice of Sol, reach into the pool. Trial of the Heroes You are transported to an ethereal realm within the pool, where you learn the basics of combat. This combat tutorial also serves as calibration for the Kinect sensor. Fire Bolt spells at the statues as they appear. Once the calibration is complete, you will be introduced to Push, a spell which can knock back targets and manipulate the environment by dragging objects and enemies around. Follow the directions to crush the statues and move forwards to the next area. After dragging two statues out of your way, you are introduced to the Counter spell, which deflects incoming attacks back at your attacker. Counter the three thrown boulders to destroy the statues, and you move on to the tutorial for strafing. Dodge the rolling boulders by strafing into the next lanes. Once you have successfully dodged three times, you will be shown how to use Aftertouch, an effect that redirects your offensive Bolt spell after it has been cast. Destroy four statues with Aftertouch and move on to the structure in the centre of the area. The central platform contains a number of enemies that you must defeat using the spell techniques you have just learned. Once they have been destroyed, the three Heroes deem Gabriel worthy of wielding the gauntlets, and you are transported back to the Spirit Chambers. Now you can use the power of the gauntlets to heal Seren. Doing so unlocks the achievement In the Palm of Your Hand. The Burden Gabriel realises that he cannot remove the gauntlets; Theresa warned him that healing Seren would come with a price, but he nevertheless accuses her of tricking him. A roar from outside indicates that the Devourer has found them again, and Theresa suggests an alternative exit from the Sprit Chambers. Board the carriage and head deeper into the cave. Theresa suggests that she may be able to remove the gauntlets if they can reach another temple that is two days' travel away. Continue through the cavern, collecting the green Experience Orbs and slowing down when the path narrows to pick up the blue orbs. The tunnel soon opens out into a large cavern, which Theresa reveals is the home of the Enlightened, the followers of the three ancient Heroes. After slowing down to traverse another narrow section of the path, you cross a stream and reach a great stone door. Theresa states that the door is locked by a series of Flit Switches. To open it, you need to cast Bolt at each of the switches to activate them. Gabriel notices another door at the other end of the chamber; the green flit switches here indicate that you need to use Push to activate them. On the other side of the door, you come across a ravine. Theresa suggests that you may be able to raise the bridge from the other side, and Gabriel reluctantly disappears through a hole in the cavern wall. Rockmite Cave A number of rockmites appear as you emerge from the hole. Cast Bolt at them to kill them, or use Push to drag them into the cavern walls. Continue slaying the rockmites and you will soon meet their more powerful cousins. Green rockmites take a few more hits before they are defeated, and are also unable to be dragged around. Once all the rockmites are defeated, you approach a chest. Grab the handles to open the box, and you receive the first of many Collectables available in the game: a Gold Coin. You soon emerge back out in the main cavern, where Theresa suggests that you find the rockmites' nests and destroy them. The path ahead spews a steady stream of rockmites at you, and you soon reach a hole where they are all emerging from. Drag a stalactite out of the ceiling to seal the hole. Just ahead are two more holes in the ground; repeat the process and seal them up. Continue on through the cave and seal another hole, and you find yourself set upon by a number of rockmites in a cavern that is starting to collapse. Escape the rockfall to unlock Rockmite Cave in Arcade Mode. As Gabriel congratulates himself, Theresa senses a greater danger ahead. An elite rockmite emerges as you reach the top of a ladder. This rockmite uses its claws as a shield, and you must stun it using Push before you can damage it with Bolt. Once it is defeated, cast Push and Bolt together to raise the bridge. Escape! The rockmites are converging on your position, and the cave is collapsing. Jump back into the carriage and crack the reins to gallop down the passage ahead. Any rockmites you run into will be squashed by the carriage, but you will still have to avoid the falling stalactites. Collect the red Experience Orbs while sprinting to maintain your stamina bar and crack the reins periodically to maintain a sprint speed. Do not thrash them too often however; doing so will drain the stamina bar more quickly and injure Seren. Once you have escaped the rockmites, the exit is within reach, but you must first evade the troll that you have awakened. Sprint around the edge of the chamber, dodging the troll's rock projectiles, until it breaks open the exit door for you. Theresa congratulates Gabriel on a job well done. Category:Fable: The Journey Walkthrough